Marth, Roy, and Legolas
by Ermanil
Summary: PG just to be safe. What happens when Marth and Roy from Fire Emblem land in the time of The Hobbit? R&R please.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer-Lord of the rings characters belomg to Tolkien. Exept for Celebfae.   He's mine. *Grins*  Marth and Roy belong to Nintendo, or whoever created them. This is my first fic using Marth and Roy so be kind. *puppy dog eyes*

**Chapter 1: Where are we?**

Legolas was taking a stroll around Mirkwood.  He was actually looking for orcs to kill, only because of his boredom.  Well, let's just say that his family were kind of getting on his nerves.  His dad wanted him around for all the councils, the decisions etc.  He was tired of it. He needed a break.  He came upon two bodies lying in the middle of his path.  He walked up on to them as quietly as elves can possibly go.  When they stirred Legolas was taken aback.  He hid himself in some bushes.  One of the boys woke up and looked around.  He had a blue cape on along with matching armor.  His hair was blue, a color not found in Middle Earth.  He had a gold colored circlet around his brow.  He was slightly shorter then Legolas, and his face was stoic.  The blue-caped boy pulled out his sword, and searched the place.   Legolas saw him heading his way, so with elvish grace he moved behind a tree and stayed there.  He only came out when the boy went over to check on the other boy.  The other boy had a red-cape and hair to match.  He was about the blue caped boy's height.  He looked younger then his friend, and a little less experienced.   The red-caped boy looked around with watchful eyes.

The blue-caped boy noticed this and assured, "Roy trust me.  Nobody is out there. I checked before you awoke."  

"This doesn't look promising.  We are in woods.  Are you sure there is nobody out there?"  The red-caped known as Roy asked with a hint of fear.  

"Stop your surrounded.  You try to run away and you'll be dead before you take a step."  A voice from nowhere threatened.  At the voice Roy gave a sidelong glance at the other boy.  Marth looked back at him and arched an eyebrow.  Roy knew that look.  He gave Marth one of his own looks.

"Marth, I thought you said nobody was out there?!  I thought you checked! I trusted you to make sure we were safe, but nooooo. You just had to stop when I woke."  Roy scolded Marth in a not so friendly manner.

"He did, but I eluded him.  This is our home and you are trespassing.  My father would like to meet you." Legolas' voice was informative and yet and a commanding tone to it.  Marth and Roy stood mystified. 

Then they heard another voice, "Ernil nin.  Your father wishes to speak with you."  Legolas answered back in elvish without breaking his concentration, "I have caught prisoners."  He then stepped out of hiding with his bow drawn.  

"Celebfae, come help lead these prisoners home."  Legolas called in elvish.  

Then turning to Marth and Roy replied, "I demand to know where you're from and why you are trespassing in Mirkwood. You will also be lead blindfolded.  Start talking."  Legolas began putting the blindfolds on.  

"I'm Marth from Altea, and this is Roy from a neighboring country.  We don't know how we came to be in this forest.  We were fighting our way out and the next thing I know we're here."  Marth informed Legolas with as cold a voice as he could muster. 

"You might want to put your swords away.  This is for safety reasons."  Legolas' voice was a little friendlier, but if you weren't looking for it, it was easily missed.  Marth and Roy both gave up their swords with reluctance.  Legolas assured them nothing would come to harm them.  Celebfae lead the blindfolded Marth while Legolas lead Roy.  They traveled for half a day.  At the end of that it was night.  They made camp and Legolas only took the blindfold off for when they at what little food they were given.  They were blindfolded as they slept.  All night Legolas and Celebfae kept watch.  Marth awoke with a start, for reasons unknown, and felt like they were alone.  Then Legolas came back and picked up both of them and took them to the castle.  As they got closer to the gate Legolas said something and the doors opened.  

I don't know why ada has those doors magically locked. Legolas thought as some guards welcomed him.  

When Marth and Roy were taken to the king Legolas informed the guard, "Orcs have attacked.  I'm going to help Celebfae.  Tell ada that they were found in the woods."  After that information Legolas ran out the door grabbing for his bow and an arrow as he went. 

"Where's he going?"  Marth whispered to Roy.  

"He's off to fight orcs now be quiet if you still want to draw breath.  They reached the palace and waited to be admitted.  The door opened and they were lead through a cave like structure to the throne room.  

A/N-  I'm to lazy to translate the elvish conversations.  like? Dislike? Good enough for feedback?  R &R.  Oh and please don't send me flames.  If u do give me flames, I'll have Celebfae come after u. or any other of my made up elves.


	2. Captives?

**Dislcimer- I don't any characters except for Celebfae. Even though I wish I did. That would be the coolest. Any way here's chapter 2!!! ****J**

**Chapter 2-Captives?**

Marth and Roy were guided by a guard that was impossible to talk to. He wouldn't say anything and only answered one question. They stopped at a big door blocking their path. Marth figured that it was the throne room door. The doors opened and they pushed through. Both Marth and Roy surveyed their surroundings, struck in aww about how beautiful it looked. 

They were brought back to reality when an authoritive voice questioned them, "Who are? Why have you trespassed in my realm?" Marth looked at Roy, who he noticed was feeling a little uncomfortable, and nodded his head. 

Roy saw this and thanked Marth for the little diversion he was given. "I am Roy son of Pharea. This is…" Roy looked at marth wondering if he should use his title. Marth gave him a go ahead. "This is Prince Marth from the country Altea. We don't know how or why we are here. We didn't mean to trespass. We thought we were only in a set of woods away from the battle field." Roy continued, answering both questions with certainty.

Then Marth decided to ask a question. "Your Majesty, since we are not from around here, perhaps you could tell us where we are." 

"If you don't mind me asking a question as well, your majesty, what are you? You look human at first glance, but the ears are not human." Roy added. 

Both of them bowing. 

"Prince Marth, you don't need to bow. We are the same. Royalty. Marth and Roy, there has only been one human to show me this much respect. You are in a place Known as Mirkwood, in Middle Earth. I am King Thranduil. I am an elf. As are all who dwell in these halls. You have met my youngest and my old…."Before Thranduil could finish a guard rushed in with some disturbing news, "My lord, your sons are being outnumbered and we have all of our best fighters out patrolling. We could take the palace guards but, then noone will be here if they are needed." 

Marth and Roy exchanged glances and bowing to the king rushed out of the palace. They reach gate when they noticed that some guards are chasing after them. They can't open the gate, so they look around. Spotting a tree they climbed. They grab some rope that had been up there and swung down on the side of the gate. They hit the ground running. They turned around and saw that the guards had opened the gate and were in hot pursuit. Marth and Roy ran towards the south. They didn't know what direction Legolas had run off to, but they figured that south would be the best way to go. They continued to run, until they couldn't anymore. They drew their swords at the sound of fighting. They advanced slowly and saw Legolas standing over another elf, who had a gash along his right arm. They ran into the clearing and starting fighting. Legolas saw two people jump in and noticed that they were the prisoners. He ignored it at focused on fighting. After a few moments of fighting an orc got a lucky shot in at the prince of Altea. He received a deep gash, making him drop his sword. 

An orc saw this and took advantage of the situation. Before he could deal a killing blow he was stabbed through the chest by Roy. This earned Roy a minor cut across his arm. Roy continued fighting, mainly staying by Marth's side as he sttod up and fought with his left hand. It wasn't his best hand, but he could protect himself with it. Soon the battle ended. Marth and Roy were in need of medical care more then Legolas. The last thing they saw before they balcked out was the guards helping them up and Legolas helping the exhausted elf. They woke up to the sun on their faces and in nice warm beds. Roy, who woke up first, glanced at Marth to make sure that he was ok. He saw that Marth had a gash on his arms. The right being much deeper. He noticed that both Marth and him were bandaged and he didn't hurt as much. Marth woke up and noticed Roy looking at him. 

At this he decided to let Roy know that he was starring, "You don't look so good yourself." Marth noticed that Roy had cuts on his arms and one across his chest.

They looked minor. What Marth didn't see was the gash at the back of Roy's head. He earned that before the fighting died down.

Roy smiled and replied, "True." 

A knock at the door made them jump. "Come in." they both stated.

"Are you ok?" Legolas greeted. 

"Fine thank-you. You?" Roy responded. 

"Better then you two. I came to see if you were up. Since you are then how about if you come to the yearly feast? You can be the first human guests to join this celebration in a long time." Legolas invited. Marth and Roy thought for a moment. 

Then grinning Roy said, "Might be fun."

Both boys rested for two days. The third day they got ready for the festival that night. The minor wounds were healed, while the major wounds had been scabbed over. Since they didn't know anything about the feast, they decided to follow Legolas and hang out with him. They became fast friends, and were telling jokes all through the night. They were just about to start eating when the torches that had been lit went out. Legolas lead the two boys to another mini feast. 

"What was that? What happened?" Marth asked. 

"That was one of our defences in case something like that happened." Legolas explained. 

5 more times this happened. They caught one intruder the first time it happened. They caught the rest the last time. Each set of captives were taken infront of the king. Marth and Roy were allowed to watch, since they didn't know where else to go, as long as they kept out of sight. 

Legolas stood next to his father as he continue to question them, "Who are you and why do you trespass in my realm?" 

The first dwarf that was brought in said, "I'm Thorin. We are passing through just to get home." 

"Take him to the dungeons." Thranduil ordered. After they caught the rest of the dwarfs, they responded in the same mannar.

Notes- 

**P**lease R&R. it would make me very happy and will make me continue. J any ideas? Would you like longer? Do you even like it? That makes me sad that no one has reviewed this yet. *starts to sob*

**Celebedhel-** hey this is a made up character of hers. She won't continue this unless she has at least 2 reviews. It's not that much. Would some one just review so she could continue? She doesn't want to be flamed either, so if you are going to criticize her do it the nicest way possible. 


	3. Teachings

Marth: Luinedhel Elfobbit does not own any characters besides Celebfae.

LE: Thanks Marth. I should tell you that another smasher is coming into play.

???: *demanding* WHEN?!

LE: within the next three chapters. I think. 

Roy: you better just say what you're going to say otherwise there may be Reviewers after you.

Celebfae: That is why I'm here. They have to get by me.

Marth: Celebfae. Doesn't Legolas need your help?

Celebfae: crap. He's going to kill me.

???: Enjoy the chapter.

LE: THAT"S MY LINE. *chases after the character with a spear in one hand*

Roy: Since they're busy I'm just going to say enjoy and don't forget to review!!

Chapter 3-teachings

"Mae Govennen, ada. What did you send for me for?" Legolas asked asked when he was alone with his father. 

"Legolas, I need you to show the men guests our ways. I think that they will be of great use to us when we defend against our enemies. Take them and show them the healing herbs and how to use them. Teach them whatever they wish to know. I would have Celebfae help, but he's still in the resting. Tomorrow I'll have him help you. Give the men the highest honor possible." Thranduil stated. 

Legolas looked shocked at his father. Thranduil didn't give the highest possible honor to just anyone. He awarded it by a very good deed done by them. None of the elves in Mirkwood got that honor, and the only other people who did were Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn. 

Then his father stated something else, "Check on the dwarves while your at it." Legolas nodded and left. 

He walked back to Marth's room. "Roy, how's he doing?" Legolas asked. 

Roy, not expecting him there jumped. 

"Please don't do that. Anyway, he's doing fine. I just wish there was a way that I could him." Roy muttered. 

He heard Legolas laugh. "How about if you come with me? I have something to do." Legolas invited. 

They were walking down the hall way leading to the dungeons. Legolas was saying how quite and deadly elves could be. 

"So what your saying is you would make perfect assassins." Roy confirmed. 

"When you put it that way. Yes I guess you could say that." Legolas chuckled. 

There was a silence for a little while. 

It was broken when Roy spoke up, "What does "Mellon nin" mean?" 

Legolas sighed remembering what his father said, "My friend." 

There was another silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Legolas opened a door and walked down a hall. Roy followed. 

"Where are we going?" A curious Roy broke the silence. 

"The dungeons." Legolas replied. 

Then Legolas stopped in front of a prison. 

"Dwarf, You will answer my questions if you hope to be free." There came no answer to Legolas' demand. 

He then continued on to the next prison. "Dwarf, What's your name?" Legolas commanded. 

"Why do you want to know, master elf?" the dwarf responded. 

"You are my prisoner. Now tell me!" Legolas demanded. 

The dwarf stayed silent and shook his head. Legolas fed up with talking to dwarves turned and left.

"Roy, come on. Dwarves are useless." Legolas commented. 

Roy followed. Roy went back Math's room to check on him. Roy sat there deep in thought. Marth woke up and noticed Roy sitting by his side. 

"What happened?" Marth sat up groggily. 

Snapping out of his thoughts by Marth's voice replied, "You were poisoned. You should be fine though. Celebfae was wondering about you." 

"Celebfae? I thought elves weren't very hospitable.. I guess I was wrong." Marth laughed lightly. 

Roy smiled, seeing his friend start getting back to normal. 

"Legolas has something to tell both of us. If you are up to it." Roy informed him. 

Marth looked at him curious. Roy shrugged. Legolas chose that moment to open the door. 

"How are you feeling?" He inquired. 

"For having been poisoned, amazingly better." Marth replied. 

"That is the effect of the athelas plant. Also known as Kingsfoil. A friend of mine taught me that." Legolas grinned. 

"I think that you neeed to get some exercise, _prince_ Marth." Roy joked. 

"You're a prince? How? You don't dress like one." Legolas asked. 

"Well I am a prince. I'm an exiled prince. I was exiled for reasons I don't want to remember." Marth stopped it there.

TBC

Should I continue with the dialogue before the chapter? Or not? I'm trying new things so bear with me.

???: Please review. And guess who you think I am.

LE: Be quite. Or else I will postpone your entry.

???: fine. Just review. Ok?

Sorry for taking so long to update. Computer problems. I will try to update more often.


	4. Escapees

Luinedhel: Hey Celebfae, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Celebfae: (kind of sitting back on a chair.  Being lazy) Not really.  How about Marth?

Marth: (standing against a wall) No way! What are you talking about? I'm not doing it.  Roy, you do it.

Roy: Why?  I haven't done one before.

Luinedhel: (sarcastically) there's a perfect excuse.  Fine how about all of you do the disclaimner?  Even you Legolas.

All: (Gving in) Fine.

Luinedhel: thank you. You may procede.

All:  Luinedhel Elfobbit does not own any character here in this story.

Celebfae: Hey what about me?  She owns me.

Marth,  Legolas, Roy: Yea, yea.  You're the only one.

**Chapter 4- Escapees!**

"Legolas! Mellon nin. Are you ready?" Celebfae asked poking his head in to Marth's room.  

Marth and Roy look at each other mystified.  

"I think so."  Then turning to the men Legolas asked, "Are you ready?"  

Marth and Roy, still having no clue what they were talking about, nodded anyway. 

"Where are we going?" Marth asked.  

"We are going to take a tour of the palace first." Celebfae answered.  

Then going through the palace the two elves gave a tour of the first half.  They finished the first half around noon ending in the dining hall. 

"Do all elves live in areas like this?" Roy inquired indicating the underground palace.  Marth gave him a warning look.  Celebfae, noticing this, chuckled.  

"Marth and Roy do you know why we are giving you a tour of the palace?" Celebfae responded to Marth's look.  

They looked at each other and shook their heads.  

"We are giving you a tour because the king has asked us to as a gift in saving our lives.  You see, saving an elfs life, a princes life none the less, deserves to be rewarded.  How far that reward goes, depends upon that person.  Since you saved our lives then the king has told us to give you the highest honor possible.  Which is a tour, the knowledge of the elves, and our everlasting friendship.  Only one other person has had this pleasure, and he wasn't an elf.  No elf has had this pleasure that I can remember.  Which is rare.  You get where we are coming from?"  Celebfae had stopped infront of the door in order to say this.  

"Yes I do. And thank the king for us."  Marth accepted the gift openly.  

They opened the wooden door and were surprised that they had a long table filled with food. Not filled, Over flowing!  Ok maybe that is a slight exaggeration, but you the point.  Marth and Roy sat down next to the two elves and ate in silence.  They also noticed that everyone else ate in silence.  After lunch they continued the tour.  

"As for your question earlier Roy. Not elves live in caves like we do.  They live in trees and are outside this inclosed area.  They build dwellings up in the trees, where no one save some one who knows how can get up there.  This is the onl…." Legolas was interrupted by a messenger. 

"Ernil nin, the dwarves have escaped." The messenger rushed through as fast as he could without slurring his words together. 

 "Have you gone to the king?" Celebfae replied. 

" No. You know how bad he is if he gets bad news like this." The messenger responded. 

Legolas waved for Marth and Roy to follow while this exchange went on.  They ran down to the dungeons.  When they arrived they noticed that all the prison doors were open and the prisoners gone.  

"Legolas." Called Celebfae.  

"What?" Legolas spoke angrily.  

Noticing the shocked look on Celebfae's face he tried again.  "What is it?" 

 "The prisoners where gone before noon. They were not there when lunch arrived for them.  They seem to have been gone between breakfast and lunch." Celebfae explained the information he received from the servant.  

Marth was listening into the conversation and none of them notice Roy enter a room on the left.  Roy went in thinking this is a wonderful time to explore this suspicious spot.  He went in and noticed that they had barrels and barrels of what, he would think, to be wine.

"That's how I'd get away if I was that small." Roy mumbled to himself. 

 Legolas receiving the information from Celebfae looked around and noticed that Roy was gone.  

"Marth where's Roy?" Legolas turned to Marth with the question.  

"I don't know. He was right behind me" Marth looked around shocked.  

'I'm going to kill him when we meet again.' Marth threatened in his mind.  

Celebfae, who was closest to the door Roy went through, heard a mumbled voice.  

"He's in there."  Celenfae stated matter-of-factly.  

They went through the door and saw Roy studying the ground.  

"Mellon?"  Celebfae spoke toward Roy.  

Not noticing they were there he jumped.  

"I'm sorry. I saw this door open and I was curious." Roy apologized.  

"Roy, we'll talk later."  Marth came in with laughter in his eyes.  

The two elves, not noticing the look in Marth's eyes mistook that as a Challenge.  A challenge to the death.  They were afraid for Roy.  

Roy seeing the look only smiled, "As you wish."  

The elves seeing this exchange thought that Roy was accepting Marth's Challenge.

Legolas recovering from his shock, asked Roy, "Why were you searching the ground?"

"Well, I saw the door open and then saw these wine barrels when I walked in.  I saw them and thought how that would be the perfect getaway if I was as small as the dwarves.  Then I began to study the ground to see if there was something odd about it.  That's when you guys came in."  Roy explained. 

TBC

Hey sorry for not answering these before.  I knid of blitzed out (school. It's all because of school)

D. Wander: It does take place in the Hobbit.  I thought I made that clear.

Iceprincess: Like what smasher were you thinking?  Link?  Zelda/ Shiek?

Thanks to everyone who is reading this.  Reviewing or not reviewing.  Reviews do make me fell better after a hard day of school. As long as it is nice.  Hehe.  If any of you readers have an idea, then I could try putting it in.  I'll also give you the credit.  Would you like the chapters longer?  If so, don't hesitate to tell me.  Also, this is a little off subject, but I would like to download some anime, like Rurouni Kenshin, as an example and was wondering if any of you readers know where a good site is.  I don't have Kazaa and never will. So that's out.  Any help would be appreciative.  Also do you how I did the disclaimer and the ending?

Marth: Great, she's abandoning us.

Luinedhel: Just be glad I play as you in Melee.  I could forget you and play as Roy.  Which you know that his moves and your moves are exactly the same.  Or I could just lose with you for awhile. 

Marth: Is that a threat?

Roy: Sounded like one to me.  How about if we double team her?

Luinedhel: (whispers) Ummm. I think I better get a head start on them. Especially Marth. He's pretty fast.  Adios! (runs off)

Marth:  I agree. Wait where is he?

Roy: She ran that way.  I think.

Marth and Roy follow Luinedhel.


	5. The rude awakening

Luinedhel: Why do we have to do disclaimers?  I've asked once before but hey, I'm trying to get my point across. If we have a disclaimer every 5 chapters, that should be enough right?  Well, None of the characters are mine.

Celebfae: Except for me!!

Luinedhel: Yes, except for you.  Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 5- a rude awakening

"On the contrary, Roy.  You have helped solve half the riddle."  Celebfae praised.  

"Only half?"  Marth pried for more answers.  

"We still don't know how they made it out of their cells.  Us elves are not easily taken by surprise.  Or caught off Guard during duty."  Legolas pointed out.  

"Well, it's getting late.  How about if you two get some sleep." Legolas suggested.

Marth and Roy, bowing, headed back to their rooms.  Marth laid down, but couldn't get to sleep.  

His mind was wondering. 'Why were we given the highest possible honor?  I mean we did save royalty, but Their has to be more.  What did Roy find exactly in that room? He's got to be hiding something.  I know it.  What was that herb and what was it used for?  Who is this Aragorn guy?  He sounds like he should be honored and even praised, but who is he?'  Some how he fell asleep.  

Roy was in his room with the same problem. 'How did the dwarves escape easily?  There has to be someone else, but we didn't capture anyone else.  Could it be a God of theirs that saved them?  Why were we honored so well?  We're not elves.  We saved royalty yes, but we are not of their kind.  From the sounds of it, Elves really don't trust other races.  Why didn't the dwarves just honor the elves and answer the questions? Wouldn't it have been easier for them?'  Roy to soon fell asleep.  

Roy woke up to the sounds of knocking on his door.  He readied himself and opened the door.  There stood Celebfae dressed and ready to go.  

"Where's Legolas?" Roy greeted.  

"Waking your friend." Celebfae greeted in return.  

A smirk came to Roy's lips as he thought, 'I've always wanted to do this. Now I get the chance.' 

Then he said outloud, "Give me but a few moments and I'll get him."  

He came out with his sword attached onto his belt.  He walked over to Marth's door and stood there.  He stopped Legolas mid knock.  

"He won't answer. I heard him wake, but he won't answer the door." Legolas whispered.

Roy, smirking, motioned for Legolas to give him room. 

 Legolas stood back while Roy yelled through the door, "Prince Marth, someone stole Falchion!"  

Roy getting the reaction he suspected took a few steps back.  Marth's reaction was a *THUMP* as he hit the floor.  

Roy then heard him yell, "Roy, your so lucky your on the other side of the door.  Otherwise there would be two of you."  

Roy, barely containing his laughter, stated "Marth…could you…just open…. the door?" 

Moments later Marth stood in the doorway giving Roy a death glare while pointing his sword at Roy, Who was far enough back that it didn't really threaten him.  

"Why did you dare wake me in that way, Son of Pharea?" Marth asked through clenched teeth.  

"Legolas couldn't wake you.  So they asked _indirectly_ for my help. Also I think they want to tall us something." Roy not even bothering to whisper the last part, it would be heard by the elves anyways. 

His efforts to calm the prince worked to some degree.  

Marth then got a look of revenge on his face as he stated, "Roy, you know I don't fool around with that name.  Then again I may have revenge yet."  

Before Roy could make a comeback remark Legolas broke in, "Roy was right. We do have to tell you something."  

Marth and Roy, surprised that Roy was right stood, shocked.  After a few minutes Marth regained composure while looking at a stunned Roy.  Seconds later Roy Regained his composure.  

"Okay, so what is it?" Marth pried.  

There was a long silence.  The silence was slowly weighing down on the four companions.  Celebfae looked at Legolas, as if asking silently who should be the one to say it. 

Getting tired of the heavy silence Roy broke it.  "What did you wish to tell us?"  

Legolas, since he was the prince, answered, "We are going into battle in a couple of days.  The dwarves have really started making my father mad.  He wishes for you to join us in this upcoming battle.  He thinks your skills would help add to ours." 

 Marth looked at Roy and signaled for him to enter his room.  Marth's room was exactly like Roy's.  Carved sculptures seemed to be everywhere.  The sculptures seem to represent the goddess Yavanna*.  There were other sculptures that had Illuvatar**.  The walls had a smooth texture to them.  On the walls, there were leaves and trees.  Many different types of leaves.  The bed was made of wood that finely decorated, showing the elves love for nature.  The room was absolutely beautiful.  Anyone stepping in to the room would say it was fit for a prince.  

Marth signaled Roy to sit down. Marth sat down across from him and started a conversation.  "Roy, first we're the only survivors that we know of from our land.  Second, we have been knocked out and sent here.  Third, we stumble on elves.  Now they wish us to help them fight a war.  As far as I know of, fighting is going to be the death of us.  Literally.  I wish we could meet up with someone like us.  We can't fight forever."  

There was a silence as Roy was taking this information in.  

Then he spoke, breaking the silence, "Marth, our land is going to be taken over unless we get back and raise an army.  If we help them, perhaps they could help us. Granted I'm only a 16-year-old general, and haven't seen as many battles as you.  I know how hopeless it sounds.  I feel the same way, but there's hope.  Where? I know not.  Maybe this fight wil…" Roy was cut off. 

"WILL HELP US? Maybe your right.  I guess I'm overreacting. The help we need may come from the elves.  We just have to make a deal, son of Pharea."  Marth gave a smirk.

Roy was slowly realizing what Marth was going to do. 

TBC

*Yavanna- she was the goddess that created the trees and ents, mainly.

**Illivutar-(spelling?) He was also called Eru.  He was the God of the gods and goddesses.  He was the Chief god.

They probably don't have statures of their gods and goddesses, but I thought it might be a nice touch.

How was it?  Did you like it?

Roy: (ecstatic) I liked it!

Marth: (irritated) Of course you would.  

Roy: what's that supposed to mean?

Luiendhel: Roy, Marth be quite.  Other wise I'll have to hurt you. (smirks) any way, please review and the other fighter will be in about 3 chapters. I don't know.  I can't tell. 

???: What do you mean you don't know?!  I thought you wrote it?

Luinedhel: I have written it.  I just don't know how long each chapter is going to be.  Well, I'll update ASAP.  I have homework to finish.  Curse school.  I would have the three fighters take it out, but they'd be overrun by fans and teachers.  Oh well. **Longer chapters?  And who do you want think the mystery fighter is?  It's a smasher.  There's a hint**. 

Namarrie  


	6. Deal

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters. Besides Celebfea.  

I have updated and I should be updating again within the next 3-4 days. Max. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 6- Deal

Roy stood and looked at Marth and gave a nod of agreement.  They both then walked out of the room.  

"Okay, We agree to help.  On one condition.  You help us.  Our world is being invaded.  If we help you fight your war then will you help us fight ours?"  Marth stated his terms.

"Legolas, we can't help them.  That means they won't help us."  Celebfae stated in elvish.  

At this Legolas gave a smirk.  

He replied in elvish, "We can't, but _she_ can."  

They turned around and gave an affirmitive.  

Marth looked at Roy and said, "Well, since we have a deal, how about if we go train?"

Roy smiled and nodded. 

"You may train in the court yard."  Celebfae offered.  

Marth nodded his thanks before leaving.  He invited Roy to lead, and with a mock bow, started down the hall.  Legolas and Celebfae, for the first time, noticed that they could see an emblem on each of the swordsmen cloaks.  They both concluded that it had to be a family seal or crest.  

"En Guard."  Marth stated at Roy.  

The courtyard that they chose had flowers outlining the edge with a flowerbed in the middle.  The flowers consisted of being Roses, of all colors, tulips, the yellow flower known as Elanor, and ferns.  In the middle of the flowerbed, hat was in the middle of the garden, had a fountain.  Roy was the first one to attack.  Marth blocked the blow and went for a slicing move.  Roy blocked that easily.  Marth seeing an opening for another attack, moved to the right and attacked.  Roy seeing this, only as a blur, brought up his retaliating move just in time, hitting Marth with the flat side of his blade.  It didn't hurt Marth, just sent him back a few steps.  Marth getting his composure back, charged towards Roy.  This kept going back and forth for awhile until Marth managed to throw Roy's sword out of his hand.  

Marth looked at Roy and replied, "You keep getting better.  Soon you'll be able to beat me."  

"They are good.  They will make a wonderful asset.  Very good my son." Thranduil praised Legolas.  

Legolas smiled.  Compliments weren't given very often from the king.  

"Atar, they wish us to help them.  That was the only way they'd help us.  I was hoping that after the battle I could accompany them to Lothlorien and see if the lady Galadriel could offer some help."  Legolas stated, turning his head toward the window.  

Thranduil gave a start.  

He turned and looked firmly on his son, "Do you like these humans?"  

Legolas looked directly at his father, "Yes.  These humans remind me of what our world is going through.  Marth is the one who hopes to reclaim his throne.  Aragron does the same.  Is it not fair, for us to help one heir to the throne and not help another who is in more dire need of help?"  

Thranduil saw the wisdom behind Legolas' words.  He thought about what Legolas said for a moment.  

Then acknowledging his son, "Very well. You may do this, but only after the battle.  Not earlier."  

Thranduil could see the glee in his sons eyes as he gave permission.  

"I think…that…is enough…for now…Don't you?" Marth breathlessly asked. 

"Yes…I agree." A winded Roy confirmed.  

They both walked in silence back to their rooms.  They decided that they would clean themselves up, just so they would look presentable.  Then they rested.  They were out when their head hit their pillows.  Right before supper Legolas knocked on Roy's door first, considering that was the first of the two rooms from the direction that Legolas was coming from.  

Knocking Legolas said, "Roy dinner's ready."  

Roy's muffled response was heard.  Legolas then proceded down to Marth's door and did the same thing.  Legolas was taken aback when he heard Marth's unmuffled response.  After doing this he went to the dining hall.  He was the third person to arrive.  Only after Celebfae and his father.  He took his seat next to Celebfae.  A couple minutes later the swordsmen came in laughing at their mock fight.  Each other giving the other unneeded tips.  As they sat down in the seats reserved for them, they grew quiet.  

"Welcome.  How are you two doing?" Thranduil greeted.  

Marth looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.  Roy giving Marth his own look.  After all, the king never greeted them in such a sweetly manner.  It was always a 'you're a prince, I'm a king' type of greeting.  

Marth looking back to Thranduil answered, "Quite fine your majesty."  

Thranduil paused for a moment  before continuing, "You two are extrodenary swordsmen.  Where did you become so skilled…" 

Thranduil was cut off by Marth.  

"Obviuosly not good enough.  We trained because we had to.  We trained to be the best and it wasn't good enough."  Marth stated coldly.  

Marth whispered the next part so low that thranduil had to strain to hear him, "Not good enough for my father or for my kingdom."  

Roy noticing Marth tense up and knowing what would happen if he wasn't calmed, hissed in his ear, "Marth calm down.  They don't know what happened.  If you still have anger at this subject then meet me in the gardens after dinner. Okay?"  

Marth only nodded not trusting voice completely.  Roy noticed Marth relax and let go of his sword, that he didn't know he was gripping.  

"What was that about?" Thranduil whispered.  

"If you'll excuse me. I need to go lie down."  Marth responded.

TBC

Iceprincess- I like Link too. Have you played Soul Caliber II for Gamecube?  Link is on there and he rocks!! I suck at that game, but still.  I don't know about Sheik but I will have Link in the fic. I guess it's a good think I wrote in another character! *grins*  Link should come in about 2-3 other chapters.

Link: Yea some one likes me!!

Luinedhel: Link.  Careful where you tread.

Thanks for the reviews.  It really made my day.  If you like this fic, then I have another one where Neo is "Trapped" in Middle Earth.  You may enjoy that.


	7. Thoughts

Luinedhel:  I **_wish_** I owned them. The only person is Celebfea.

Chapter 7- Thoughts

Marth gave Roy a glare that told him not to follow.  Then walked calmly out.  Upon exiting and closing the door he ran to the place he found earlier.  Upon arriving he noticed that Legolas was sitting by the fountain that was in the middle.  This garden was small in size and was very different looking then the others.  There were trees that surrounded the clearing instead of flowers.  This Garden had rows of flowers though.  Kind of outlining the trees.  It closed into toward the fountain, with a pathway leading to it.  

"What do you want?"  Marth asked rather harshly.  

Legolas flinched the slightest bit at the sound of his voice.  

"I just came to ask why you left so early?  What made you upset that you just walked out?"  Legolas asked in the same tone as Marth.  

"Legolas, forgive me for yelling at you.  Roy is the only one who knows what I'm going through fully and completely.  No offense but you still have your dad, therefore you don't know what I'm going through.  So please don't ask.  I'd rather just be alone."  Marth softened his tone.  

Legolas chuckled, "Nobody but you and me know this place.  Look up."  Marth did what Legolas instructed and waited for Legolas To continue. "You can't see clearly. Can you?  The trees are blocking your view, but when you know how to see past the trees, then a beautiful site awaits you." Legolas advised Marth.  

Marth pondered that for a while.  "So what your saying is I am like the trees.  Nobody can see through me.  Roy is like the person who has learned to look past the trees.  The only one who can see past the trees and I would like to keep it that way."  Marth pointed out after sitting down.  

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. That is what I'm saying." Legolas smiled.  

He turned and started to leave.  

He was stopped by Marth's next words, "I'm also like arock.  Hard to break.  Remember that."  

Legolas stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes before continuing.  Marth was left sitting by the fountain, with only his thoughts to keep him company.  

"Marth, where have you been!  I was looking all for you."  Roy acknowledged as he walked into his own room.  

"Roy, why are you in room?"  Marth acknowledged back.  

"I was waiting for you to come back.  Legolas said he last saw you in the gardens, so I looked.  When I didn't find you, I came back to your room."  Roy responded.  

"Well, I was in a secret garden that I found."  Marth then changed the subject, "So when are we going to battle?" 

 Roy didn't bother to change the subject back, "Legolas said we'd start tomorrow.  He also told me that we should go with him after the battle.  Well, see you morning Marth." 

Marth sat down on his bed when Roy left, thinking about that days events. 

*Flashback* 

 "You two are extrodenary swordsmen.  Where did you learn to be so skilled…"  "Obviuosly not good enough.  We traineed because we had to.  We trained to be the best, and it wasn't good enough." 

*end flashback* 

'Why?  Why do I even bother to continuue to fight?  My kingdom is gone, there's no more armies willing to fight under my command.  I'm a prince, so why is Roy acting so much calmer then I?  Here's 16 years old.  His died when he was away from an illness and no doubt many men died at his command.  Yet he acts so joyful.  Well, I can't sleep tonight.  I think I'll head to the garden.  It's peaceful there.  Perhaps I could fall asleep there.'  Marth thought, getting up.  

He wrote a quick a note and left his sword, then left through the window.  The next morning when Celebfea went to wake Marth nobody answered.  

"Where's Marth?" Celebfea asked Roy as he walked up.  

"I don't know.  It doesn't surprise me.  Marth needed to be alone."  Roy yawned.  

Roy opened the door and looked around.  He saw that Falchion was still there.  He went in farther and noticed that Falchion was in a position that looked like it belonged there and yet said that it was anchoring something. 

 "I'll find him."  Roy stated as Legolas walked up.  

"Well, hurry.  My father wishes us to leave soon." Legolas then departed with Celebfea behind him.  

Roy walked in and took the note. It read: 

Roy, 

you are probably looking for me.  I went to the secret Garden I told you about.  If I'm not back, by the time you need to leave come get me. Ask Legolas to show you where it is.  I'll be waiting.  

Marth.  

"Legolas!" Roy yelled after reading the note.  

Minutes later Legolas burst in.  

"Legolas could you lead me to the secret garden?" Roy asked handing him the letter.

Legolas read the note.  As soon as he finished he nodded and walked out. Roy followed suit.  When they arrived at he garden they could see no tracee of Marth.  Roy frowned and walked under a tree.  

'Now just a little closer. If only Legolas was with him. Oh well.'  Marth thought.

Legolas glanced around and noticed Marth in a tree in a jumping position.  He decided to wait at the fountain.  Roy was too fascinated to see Legolas' motion.  

"Wow. These trees are beautiful.  They must be thousands of years old." Roy pointed out.

'Better do it now.' Marth thought.  "You're right son of Pharea."  Marth jumped down from his position and landed on the young general.  

"Prince Marth of Altea.  You're royalty. You can't play jokes on your generals.  Besides that was childish.  You couldn't come up with anything better?" Roy teased.  

"Well, I did want to get BOTH you and Legolas under the tree. I guess Legolas deserves more credit the I give him. Besides, your not just my general.  Your also my friend"  Marth smiled. 

 "Thanks Marth."  Roy replied sarcastically.  

Legolas watched the scene unfold.  He chuckled and smiled, having that bring back memories with him and Aragorn.

TBC

For those of you who have been waiting the other smasher will be here next chapter.  Thanks for waiting patiently.  Also, I may be using what looks like jiberish,  but my friend actually made a language based off of a game language.  I may be using that. 


	8. Someone New?

Yea, another chapter!!! I'm surprised I found free time in order to put this up.   Ihave school and homework and well, whatever else comes with along with the package. 

LE: ok. Link, sincec you'll be in this chapter, how about if you do the disclaimer?

Link: *whines* do I have to?

LE: Yes. If you wish to be in this story. You will.

Link: Fine.  She only owns the language and Celebfea.  Noone else.  Even though she wants to.

Marth and Roy: *stunned* Link did the disclaimer?

Link: *pointing fingers*  She threatened me into doing it.

LE: On with the chapter!!

**Chapter 8- Someone New?**

After gaining his composure back Legolas glanced at Marth and Roy and replied, "Well, we better get going.  My father is awaiting your arrival."  

Marth and Roy nodded and followed Legolas out.  They reached the army just as Legolas father was sending Celebfea to go get them.    

"Marth, Roy, glad you could join us." Celebfea said in way of greeting.  

"Yea you to." Roy responded.  Then they were off.  

"Hya. Ty ayo neji zelcsnuyr?" Marth asked in the language of smashers. (Roy do you have Falchion?)

 "Yz syohmi!" Roy exclaimed back. (Of course)

Roy handed Marth Falchion. 

"Dnerg-ayo."  Marth accepted his sword back. (Thank-you)

Legolas, listening to this exchange, seemed to be trying to figure the language out. 

"What language is that you speak?" Legolas inquired.  

"It's a language that what are known as smashers use on and off.  Don't worry about it.  If need be, we'll translate." Marth answered.  

Legolas nodded his head in approval.  They hadn't walked a league out of the castle before they heard another voice.  This one spoke in the same tongue. 

"Mdyb."  The voice demanded. (stop)   

Marth noticed the elves jump and the sound of this new sound.  

Marth gave Roy a raised eyebrow and told the elves, "Stop. It's better if you do what he says." 

Thranduil put his hand up signaling for the elves to stop.  

"Fne eh, ayo?" Marth replied. (Who are you?)

"It's me Link. Your voice sounds famaliar, but I can't place it."  Link said softer.  

Roy decided to speak up, "Link don't you recognize, the voices of your fellow swordsman?"  

There was silence.  

Link broke it saying, "Roy?  Marth? How could I not recognize the voices of fellow comrades!"  

Link came out from hiding.  He was about as tall as Marth, wearing green clothes with a green hat.  The elves looked at him in disbelief. 

"Come Link, you have another country to help save." Roy joked.  

Link was ready to punch Roy off his horse.  

Legolas' voice prevented him, "Another country to help save?  What's that supposed to mean?"  

"Oh, ummm. Well, it is a pretty long tale.  So I'll try to sum up for you.  I am from a country that was under the attack of an evil man.  I was too young to fight him, when I started, so I was sealed up for seven years.  When I awoke after that I fought him, after many hardships, and won.  Then a country close by was in need of some help as well. So I, being the Hero of Time, went and destroyed the evil.  That's about as much as I can tell you without raising too many questions."  Link explained.  

They rode on in silence.  They stopped to rest when the sky got too dark to continue.  Plus they have three humans, who need to sleep.

 "Atar, I'll take first watch." Celebfea volunteered.  

The elves were about to relax for the night.  Thranduil nodded.  His attention turned to Legolas, when he heard a gasp from the surrounding elves.  There stood Link, even with Legolas. Point wise anyways.  It was narrowed down to Link and Legolas. 

"Legolas, show him your rapid fire."  Celebfea added.  

They noticed that Legolas was whispering something to Link, to which Link nodded.  Link walked back a couple of feet.  He loaded his bow and shot.  It hit the center.  Legolas went to where he was and took two steps back and fired.  His arrow also hit the center.  

Link walked up to Legolas and replied, "Not many people can match, me in archery.  Some are close, but not even.  I submit to you, an equal, in archery."  

To Link's surprise Legolas responded calmly and kindly, "I salute you, Link.  You are the first person to match me blow for blow. It is I who should be submitting to you.  Cangratulations."  

Link blushed, at getting a compliment from, what he heard, was the best archer in all of Middle Earth.  

"Roy, come on.  You know me.  You have an idea of where I'll move."  Marth's voice reached the elves and Link's ears.  

Roy's soon followed.  

"Isn't that true, but you also know me and have an idea of what I'll do in response to your attacks.  Making it harder for me surprise you."  Roy's voice was determined, causing the elves to look in the direction of the two swordsmen. 

The elves watched on, stunned.  Here where two men, fighting it out.  Legolas and Link just looked on knowingly.  Marth and Roy were using their actual blades.  Not the blunt side, like before.  They were not going easy on each other either.  Marth then lunged and Roy.  Roy seeing this used his counter and disarmed Marth.  

"Fihi ayo tumdhesdit?"  Roy asked curiously. (Were you distracted?)

Link walked over, knowing full well that something was bothering his friend. 

"Ry." Marth answered sternly. (No)

"I think you were.  That was way too short a sparring match and to top that. I won.  What's up?"  Roy continued.  

Marth bowed and shook his head.  He knew Roy wouldn't give up until he found out what was bugging Marth.  

"Cumdir.  Mucirsi.  Dni icjim fihi fedsnurk om." Marth explained. (Listen. Silence. The elves were watching us)

TBC 

Ok. I know that Marth probably wouldn't be distracted by that, but it explains fully next chapter.  Your going to just have to wait.  Would you like me to continue with the Smasher language, or write it in English?  As for the language, it's how ever you wish it to be pronounced.

Link: Yea! I came in.  I'm in! I'm in! *starts to jump around happily*

Marth: Yea your in.  Luin, *yelling/ demanding* WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DISTRACTED BY ELVES?!

LE: If you would have read the first sentence after "TBC", then you'll know why.

Marth: *Looks at the sentence*  oh ok then.

Roy: Hey, I won against Marth! *Smiles happily*

LE and Marth: * sternly* Only because He/I was distracted!

Link: Since they're going to be fighting for awhile I think that I'll say, thank you to all who reviewed and Don't forget to review.

LE: *getting double teamed by Marth and Roy.  Barely holding her own.*  Link! A little help here!!

Link: Got to Go.  Don't forget to review!! *Runs off to help for reasons he doesn't know*


	9. The Battle part 1

Link: Hey you put another chapter up! Don't you have Homework?

LE: Yea, but I decided not to do homework today.

Marth: Didn't you skip school?"

LE: No I didn't. We didn't have school today.

Link: So what you're saying is you took the whole day to write this?

Roy: No she didn't.  I watched her. She did this tonight.  She had a friend over earlier.

LE: I think that it's time for the disclaimer.

Roy: Luinedhel Elfobbit owns none of the characters besides Celebfea.

Celebfea: now on with the chapter!

Chapter 9- the battle part 1 

"Marth, you've had people watching you before.  The people at the tournaments have seen you.  This is no different."  Link explained while running over.  

"Link.  I've had only family. Friends and my men watch me.  All of which are either equal in some way or need more training.  Besides, I feel so inexperienced around elves." Marth whispered.  

Roy tried to continue to persuade him, "Yes, well, elves are more into sneak attacks.  You know, bows, daggers.  I thought you knew that."  

"Roy. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Marth dragged Roy away from the elves.  

They walked over to Marth's sword. 

 "Marth, Link is an elf, and yet you let him watch." Roy pointed out.  

"Yea, but then again, he's a friend.  These elves, the elves of Mirkwood, they seem different then Link.  Like they don't fully trust us."  Marth picked his sword up and held it so the moonlight glinted off of it.  

"Roy, you were right.  The elves aren't the only thing on my mind.  The big thing is that I have to live up to my ancestor.  He was a hero of Arkanea.  Just like Link is the Hero of time.  I have his sword; therefore I fell like I have the obligation to continue that legacy.  If I'm here fighting for the elves of Mirkwood, and not home commanding what few 100 soldiers I have left, then I feel like I'm failing.  I'm a prince.  I can't fail.  You know that.  You're of really high nobility. Tell me I'm wrong."  Marth sheathed his sword leaving Roy to think.  

He started to walk back when Roy's voice prevented him. 

"Marth wait." Roy yelled.  

Roy went to catch up to Marth.  

"My prince.  Knight me as your own personal bodyguard.  I give my service in order to help you win the war on our homeland."  Roy kneeled offering his sword.  

"Roy, son of Pharea, general of the Phareanian army, mostly as friend rather then a bodyguard, rise and be beside me forever more."  Marth accepted.  

"Dnerg-ayo la bhursi."  Roy replied happily.  (Thank-you my prince)

They then walked back to the stunned elves, all of them.  

"May I ask what you guys think you're doing?" Link asked suspiciously.  

"I agree with Link." Celebfea added in.  

The elves finally came back to reality, nodded in agreement.  Marth began telling the elves why they sword fighting so hard and the little exchange about Roy becoming his bodyguard, so to speak.  When they were finished they went to bed for the other half of the night.  Celebfea took watch, just as he wanted to. 

 "What's your story?" Link asked coming up behind Celebfea.  

"What?" Celebfea asked, shocked of the question.  

"Why do live in the palace?  How'd you get there?" Link clarified. 

"Aren't we observant.  I'll answer your question, in return for your answer to one of mine."  Celebfea stated.  

Link nodded in agreement.  

"Well, Legolas is my adoptive brother.  When I was still considered too young to go on hunts, yet old enough to learn to fight, my parents went out on patrol.  Their company was over run by Orcs.  They were out numbered, and no one lived.  Legolas, my best friend, begged his father to take me in as one of his own.  I have lived there ever since.  Now for my question.  How did you come to know Marth and become friends?"  Celebfea informed Link.  

"Well, he was one of the latest people to join the group, along with Roy.  I had to fight him a couple of times, just to see how good he was.  At the time I was one of the best fighters.  Marth and Roy come in and I find out that we are equals.  So we became fast friends.  Since we have swords we have helped each other out many times.  Even saved each others lives more then once."  Link told his tale.  

"You two better get some rest." Legolas suggested.  

They both nodded and went to bed.  The next morning the army was up and ready to go when Marth and Roy joined the land of waking.  By midday they arrived at the dwarves home. On the way they also made an alliance with the people from Lake town.  They made their camp at the base of the mountain.  At sunset a halfling came walking out with a jewel.  He met with the mayor from lake Town and Thranduil.  Marth and Roy were too far away to listen in and hear what was happening.  Link was talking with elves feeling a little at home.  A man in gray robes walked up behind Marth and Roy with very little sound.  

"May I ask who you two are?" the man asked.  

"I'm Marth and this is Roy.  Who might you be kind sir?" Marth introduced. He gave Roy a look that told him that information was all the man needed to know. Roy nodded in understanding.  

"Well, from the looks of you two I'd say you have had battle experience.  I'm guessing Generals to be more precise." Turning to Marth he added, "So what country do you reign over?"  

"I don't reign over any country." Marth stated.  

"Ryd eralyhi erafea." Roy whispered. (Not any more)

Earning him an elbow from Marth. Roy let out a small yelp in surprise. 

Marth then turning back to the man asked, "So what is your na…?" 

The man had left.  Link noticing the conversation with the wizard walked over.  

"Fny fem dned?" Link asked. (Who was that?)

"Ni tutr'd dicc om." Roy answered. (He didn't tell us.)

Link then lead them over to supper.  When they reached the fire they could see a little ways around them.  Roy was surveying the land in awe.  Marth noticed and nudged Roy

"We are going to attack at dawn." An elf informed the three outlanders.  

Marth nodded in reply.  They at their supper in silence.  After supper they saw Legolas coming over to them, with Celebfea right behind.  

Two words left Legolas' mouth upon arriving, "Plans changed."

TBC

Like the language?  Take it out?  Please review. It would make my day.

Celebfea: Hey what about that site that you go to?

LE: what the samurai site??

Link: I saw you on that.  Give them the link.

LE: Give them you? That would mean I would have to take you out of the story.*laughs*

Link: not me. Your trap link.

Marth: I agree with Link.  It would help.

LE: yea, but would that be breaking the rules here?

Roy: Since when do you follow the rules?

LE: I follow the rules at school and on the RPG and internet sites like these. 

Marth: I think the vote is three to one.

LE: I'm blaming it on you guys if I get in trouble

Celebfea: on me too?

LE: were you helping?

Celebfea: No

LE: then no. not you.

If you want to know about the site e-mail me and I'll send you a link. Enough of that. I may ban myself from updating for awhile mainly because I need to get my grades back up to my normal grade for the classes.  I will update ASAP or whenever I get a chance.  It will be very S-L-O-W going. Thanks to the reviews!


	10. The Battle Part 2

Hey All!!!  Well, I bet you all have been waiting for this chapter. Well here it is!! Enjoy!! 

Link: What are you so happy about?

LE: I have no homework. Therefore I can update.  Therefore the readers can continue reading.

Marth: Hey y did u make you me….

LE: Quiet Marth. The readers haven't read the story yet.  We don't want them to know what happens. Right?

Marth: I guess.

Roy: So who's doing the disclaimer?

LE: I think we have a volunteer.  

Marth and Link: *look at Roy*

Roy: What?

LE: you volunteered yourself to do the disclaimer.

Roy: Oh fine.  Luinedhel Elfobbit owns none of the characters besides Celebfea.

LE: now on with the story *smiles*

Chapter 10- The Battle 

At the words spoken by Legolas, Roy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  

"We learned that an orc army is heading this way.  We need to team up with the dwarves to fight this threat." Celebfea spat out the word dwarf. 

"Khiedd. U tutr'd dnurg fi'd neji dy zuknd."  Marth raised his eyebrow at Roy's comment.  (Great. I didn't think we'd have to fight.)

"I thought you would fight anything to get through." Marth remarked.  

"I would, but this isn't our fight.  We shouldn't even be here.  How did we get here anyway?  Oh man, why did we go?  Why did we have to chase our friends into the woods?" Roy started to freak out.  

Marth, on the other hand had never really seen Roy explode like this before.  He always thought Roy had a pretty calm exterior and pretty much a pretty calm interior.  He knew that Roy was good at hiding his feelings; he just thought he'd never see Roy explode in public like this.   Granted he'd seen Roy madder then this during battle, but that's different.  Marth had nothing to say.  

"Roy, calm down.  You did what you thought was a good idea at the time." Link calmed Roy down.  Link then finished his thought.  "Roy, you're a general.  Be glad your army isn't here to see their _calm_ general explode just over one of his actions." Link stressed the word calm.  

Roy took a deep breath and replied, "You're right.  I'm sorry for my outburst." 

Roy apologized after regaining his composure.  Roy looked at Marth and tensed.  There on Marth's face was a look of surprise.  He knew that Marth hadn't seen him at this level before.  Roy went over and whispered reassuringly to Marth that he was okay.  Marth then gave a hint of a smile.  Roy hadn't really seen him smile before regained his composure so his surprise wouldn't show. 

"Now what?" Link gave Marth and Roy a questioning glance. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Marth smirked.  

Link looked between them.  He knew that something was exchanged between them, but knowing better then to continue he kept it silent.  

"Battle ready!" A voice shouted loud and clear.  The three friends took out their swords.  Link took out his master sword, Marth took out Falchion, and Roy brought out the sword of seals.  They stood ready.  The elves, men, dwarves and one hobbit stood together.  The elves were in one section, men in another, and the dwarf and hobbit in another section.  They all were facing the threat.  They didn't have to wait long until they saw a river of black coming towards them.  

Marth heard Legolas shout, "The battle of the five armies is about to begin!"  

"I guess despite all they're differences they agree on one thing." Marth smirked at Roy.

Roy smirked back.  

"They shall fall by our hands!" Link shouted.  

With Link's cry the three friends entered battle.  Marth and Roy stayed close for some of it, but ended up being separated. Arrows were flying out onto the battlefield.  Marth was soon surrounded.  He had holes in his cape from too-close-for-comfort attacks.  He was getting weary, yet he still fought on.  He had to survive.  He couldn't die in an unknown land, and he had a battle to finish in Altea, if he ever got back.  

At noticing his own weariness he called out, "Roy!"  

This gave an orc enough time to hit his shoulder.  Roy heard Marth's plea for help, after killing an orc.  He started killing his way to Marth's side.  He took no chances.  

'Hold on' Roy thought.  

He wasn't the only one who heard his cry. Legolas fought his way to Marth's side with Celebfea on his heels.  Both elves arrived just as Marth hit the ground.  They stood they're ground, killing every orc that got too close.  Actually killed every orc that they possibly could without being too far out.  When Roy arrived he saw Marth on the ground, Falchion by his side.  Hoping the elves would cover him for a while, he bent down to make sure that his greatest fear, losing his best friend, wasn't true.  He glanced at Marth and flinched.  Seeing his fear was false he stood up and defended himself as well as his friend.  He fought with a fury equal to that of Cu Chulain*.  He fought like nobody has ever seen before.  Link hadn't seen him this ticked off before.  Only one person had.  That person was lying on the ground unconscious. He never strayed and never seemed to tire.  Finally, the dawn sun started to rise, and the orcs retreated.  Roy, feeling wearier then ever, knelt down beside Marth and started to clean and dress his wounds, as best as he possibly could.  The whole time Marth seemed to be having a dream or a nightmare and only one word was audible.  Falchion.  Roy seeing that Marth's wounds were bandaged he sat down and was about to rest when Link's voice stopped him.  

"What happened? Is he okay?" Link sounded concerned.  

He didn't believe what he saw.  Marth had, from what Link could tell, three big gashes.  One on each arm and then one on his leg.  Link looked at Roy's wounds and was stopped when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Let me help." Celebfea offered.  

"Thank-you." Roy stated before falling into deep sleep.

TBC

Notes:

Cu Chulain- a Celtic Mythological hero that at the age of seven picked up his weapons and conquered three powerful enemies because of his battle rage.  No one dared stand in his way.  He was too young to even think about picking his weapons, yet a druid fueled him into doing so.  He was strong and nearly unbeatable in battle.

Roy: Wow. You compared me to him?

LE: There's something you don't know Roy.  

Roy: Oh? And what would that be?

Link: Yea, what are you talking about?

Marth: *looks questioningly at LE*

LE: Oh the fact that he dies at the age of 19.  Killed by a childhood friend.

Roy: *looks at Marth*

Marth: I would never do such a thing.

Link: Marth's right Roy.  I think.  Anyway.  I think that she related him to you because of how aggressively you fought.

LE: Exactly.  Now will you please review?  I really hadn't planned on having no homework.  Won't happen very often. I guarantee that.  Also, I have new story.  It has four made up characters in it, and some characters people know from Dynasty Warriors.  Legolas is also in it.  Please look at it.  Tell me yea or nay.  It's something I've never tried before, so some input would be nice.


	11. The Recovery

LE: Sorry for the lack of updates.  School and trying to get my grades up.  Well, here's another chapter.  Enjoy!! *Jumps around for joy* 

Link: Sincee when are you happy?

Marth: I heard that you have a den..

LE: marth, I'd watch it.  I have some daggers and a Shinai that I could use pretty well. 

Roy: Would you dare go against the heros of Fire Emblem?

LE: I have before and beat both of you. That's beside that point. (only in Melee)

Marth: So why r u so happy?

Roy: It's about tomorrow isn't it.

LE: I don't have to go to school. Now be quiet.  And Link you do the disclaimer.

Link: Fine if I must.  Luinedhel Elfobbit does not own any of the characters besides Celebfea.

Celebfea runs past with Legolas on his heels.

LE: Enjoy!! *Runs off to help Celebfea*

Chapter 11- The Recovery 

Three days later Marth awoke. 

'Where am I?' Marth thought.  

He looked around and noticed he was in his room at the elven palace.  Finally looking over to his side he saw two figures.  Slowly he sat up.  He let the dizzy spell pass before he went to touch Roy.  

"Roy wake up." Marth chided.  

Roy waking up, slowly turned to the voice. 

"Let me sleep in peace."  Roy replied tiredly.  

Opening his eyes he saw Marth.  

"Marth, Your awake!" Roy exclaimed also waking up Link.  

Link decided to be quite, so he said nothing.  

"Yes I am. What happened? After I passed out I mean?"  Marth asked. 

 Roy went into a detailed description of the rest of the battle.  When Roy finished the door opened.  In walked a servant.  

"You're up.  Excellent.  I must tell Prince Legolas!" The servant then ran out of the room.

At this Marth couldn't help but laugh.  That proved to be the wrong action.  His laugh soon turned into a groan.  Roy raised his eyebrow just as Legolas entered.  

"How are you feeling?" Legolas greeted.  

"I'm feeling wonderful.  How long have I been out?" Marth replied. 

 "Three days." Link stated.  

Marth groaned.  

"Three days?! I have to get back.  Roy you've got to help me, get ready to go." Marth started to panick.  

"I can't let you go yet.  If I let you go now, and get in a fight, which sounds like a tournement is coming up, then going back in your condition would prove to be your downfall." Legolas stated.  

Roy spoke before Marth could say something, "Legolas, he's always been stubborn."

Link gave his agreement.  Then link had a wonderful idea.  

"Legolas, will you let him go if he can walk, hold his sword, AND block blows?" Link suggested.  

Marth was shocked.  He was sure he could do the first two, but the third?  

"W-W-Who will I b-be up against?" Marth voiced his concern, with concern in his voice.

Link answered, "I was thinking along the lines Roy.  Knowing you two, I'm sure Roy won't swing too hard, yet he wouldn't swing too softly."  

Both Marth and Roy tensed.  There was silence. Marth, making his decision, nodded his head in agreement.  Roy looked at him shocked. 

"Ehi ayo mohi?" Roy asked.  (Are you sure?)

Marth paused before answering, "Aim. Aim u'l Mohi."  (Yes.  Yes Im sure)

Roy nodded.  All three stepped away from the bed waiting.  

'Anri, how were you able to do this?'  Marth thought, as he got up.  

He steadied himself against the bed for a moment.  Seeing Falchion on the bedside table,  picked it up.  His right arm was sore.  Well, more sore then his left. He hesitated picking it up, even with his left hand.  He wrapped his hand around the hilt, Falchion sensing it's masters touch, responded.  Marth had a little difficulty picking it, yet he was able too.

"Dnerg-ayo." Marth thanked Falchion.  

He stood with his sword pointed down.  

'Don't fail me now Falchion.'  Marth thought, lifting his sword in a defensive stance.

Roy seeing Marth struggle cringed.  When Marth was ready Roy attacked.  Marth saw this coming and blocked the blow, sending pain shooting up through arm.  The pain brought him to his knees.  This gave Roy an advantage.  Roy waited, honorably, until Marth was up and in ready position.  Roy attacked yet again.  Marth blocked this blow sending him staggering back.  Roy not wasting anytime, attacked again.  Marth saw the last attack coming and barely managed to bring his sword up in retaliation.  He blocked Roy's blow, but not without getting hit.  Marth tired from the mock battle laid down.  From his weariness he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  

"Legolas, please.  Let him go.  He did as was expected." Roy pleaded.  

Legolas thought about this for a moment.  

"Let's say he can leave tomorrow at noon." Legolas decided.  

Roy looked out the window and guessed it to be about 9:30 in the morning.  Roy nodded his agreement.  Link smiled. 

'We're going home.  Wait until the smashers hear about this!' Link thought excitedly.

"Now if you will please join us for the victory feast?  After all. It is the last day and you have both been here since the first day." Legolas welcomed.  

Roy nodded along with Link.  Roy placed Falchion back to where it was before the mock battle.  

"U'cc pi pesg." Roy whispered to Marth before leaving.  (I'll be back)

When Marth awoke he noticed that it was night.  He looked at his bedside and saw a plate of food.  He sat up and reached for it.  Instead of touching food his hand touched a piece of paper.  Picking it up he read it.  It said:

We are leaving noon tomorrow.

That is, if you eat and rest.

Roy

Marth smirked. 'Roy you persuaded him. Didn't you?'  

Marth ate the food hungarily.  It was pretty strength giving, as he found out while eating it.  

'This must be the magic of the elves.'  He thought upon finishing.  

The opened and Link walked through.  

"I see you got the note." He remarked.  

Marth nodded. 

"I'll do as much of the note as possible."  Marth stated. 

"You better do more then that."  A voice said upon entering the room.

TBC

Notes:

There will be about two more chapters of this before our three hero's go back to their rightful place.  Back with the fellow smashers.  Now, Should I make an epilog to this where they tell the smashers about their adventure? Or should I just let you guys think of the smashers reactions?  Your choice.

Marth: Only two more?

Link: Why only two more?

LE: Because I have written the story out already at there's about two more chapters worth of the story.  You guys can vote whether you want an epilogue or not.

Roy: I want one!

Marth and Link: *nod head in agreement*

LE: okay I guess that's three votes there.  Well, in your review put your vote.

Link: Please Review.

Marth: *glares at LE* Why was I in such pain?

LE: Well, it will explain next chapter.  You'll have to wait.

Marth: *trrying to grab the sheet of paper* Let me see it!

Roy: *joins in helping marth*

LE: *under breath* Figures.  Well, Review and bye for now!! *runs away with the paper in her hands.*

Oh and if you would be so kind, please check out my newest story and give me feed back.  It's called "The adventures of Celebfea part 1". Please read it. Much appreciated. Thank-you!!


	12. so that's what happened

Roy: *Looks around. Seeing nobody* Ok, well, I have some news.  Secret news. Luinedhel Elfobbit doesn't own any of us, except Celebfea, who wasn't in this chapter. Of course I hear that she's going to steal us.

LE: ROY SON OF PHAREA!  How dare you show up here without supervision!  I know what you're planning on doing when you're a lone.  You try to frame me. 

Marth: news flash for LE.  ROY JUST DID THE DISCLAIMER!!

LE: He did? *Looks up at Roy's first sentence* ok, but I'm not planning on stealing them.

Chapter 12- so that's what happened!! 

Marth noticed that it was the same person that didn't introduce himself before the battle.  

"And who you be, kind sir?"  Marth inquired.  

The man paused before responding.  "Prince Marth" Marth cringed at hearing the word prince. "My name is Gandalf."  

"Nice to meet you.  One question.  What are you?  You are no elf, or dwarf.  You seem to old to be a man.  I demand an explanation."  Marth ignored the pain that went shooting through his body when he stood up demandingly. 

 "My, my, my. Aren't we stubborn?  Marth I'm a wizard."  Gandalf introduced bowing.  

Upon hearing this Marth had a flashback.

***Flashback***

"Prepare to die!"  A wizard yelled once Marth was in a clearing.  He dodged looking around for his friends. 

"What have you done with my companions?" Marth shouted unsheathing his sword.  

He got in a defense position.  

"You're fast.  You won't find them.  At least, not now.  I have you; you can't escape.  Let's see how well you do against this!"  The magician attacked.  

Marth heard a voice coming through the woods.  

"Marth!"  Roy yelled jumping in front getting his retail move ready.  

He miscalculated and hit with the blast head on.  Marth, seeing this, was snapped his trance had moved in for the attack.  The magician did the same attack.  With less power, because he used most of it on the last attack.  Last Marth heard was 

"Marth, I'm coming.  I'll kill you evil magician." 

He fell into unconscious after that.  Next he knew was that he was laying on the ground in this dimension.  The blast hadn't hurt him; it just transported him.

***End of Flashback***

"That's how we got here." Marth mumbled as realization hit him.  

He gave a death glare to Gandalf.  

Gandalf gave a confusing look.  

"Marth, why do you give a death glare to Gandalf?" Roy stepped through the threshold.  

"It was a wizard, or at least a magician that sent us here.  That's why." Marth replied.  

Roy looked at Marth questioningly.  

"I'll explain later." Marth said in response to Roy's look.  

"Why did you visit me?"  Marth, gaining his composure back, asked.  

He could at least act a like a prince right now and just keep an eye out for any sudden movements. 

"Legolas sent me to give what help I can offer to your recovery.  Seeing you now, as you now, you don't need help."  Gandalf stated. 

 "Everyone please leave."  Everyone to walk out, even Roy. "Roy you stay." Marth requested.  

"Marth, Why did you…" Roy was interrupted by Marth standing up and picking up Falchion.  

"I want to see how long I can go without growing weary.  They would've stooped me.  You on the other hand are my bodyguard." Marth explained his tone soft.  

Roy chuckled.  Roy watched as Marth walked to get in position.  He noticed that Marth was able to walk; yet he was a little unstable.  When he walked, he didn't hold the royalty aurora that he normally carried.  Marth lifted Falchion and smiled.  

"That's good. At least my arms aren't as sore.  I can also handle Falchion with more ease then before.  Now lets see how fast I am.  Marth did a couple swings and sword exercises smiling.  

"You're improving. How do you expect the smashers would react when you come back, not caring your usual aurora?  They won't let you battle."  Roy pointed out.  

"I don't know.  Let's just hope that it returns by the time we get back." Marth grinned.  

"Marth, you said that you' explain to me why you gave Gandalf a death glare."  Roy brought up the conversation earlier.  

"Roy, remember when the smashers, at least Link, Falco, Fox and Sheik went in the woods?  We were playing a game.  Then that magician showed up and blasted you? Well, he hit me with a weaker one.  One other person jumped in the fray right after I was hit.  I can only assume it was Link. That's why I gave a death glare.  One of his Kind, so to speak, put us here while holding our friends hostage."  Roy was silent at this new information.  

"Roy?" Marth got Roy's attention.  

"I was thinking.  If that's how we got here, then perhaps that's our way home?" Roy explained his thoughts.  

"No. I'm not going to have anyone hit me with a blast again.   Not even Samus." Marth shot that idea out of the sky.  

Roy grinned.  He knew that wasn't going to happen.  He was going to get hit with one of Samus's blasts at some point.  He'll have to remember to bring that up when the time comes.  

"Marth, Roy. May I come in?"  Legolas spoke through the door.  

"Come in." Roy replied.  

Legolas walked in.  He stared at the scene and frowned.  He didn't like the look of things.  He looked at Roy, then Marth, and then back to Roy again.  

"What's wrong?" Legolas broke the silence.  

"He's deep in thought. That's all." Roy's responded for Marth.

TBC

Notes:

13 days of this tri!! That's means more updates frequently. *Dances and jumps for joy* sorry I had to get that out.  Well, the bad news is that there is only going to be one more chapter.  Of course if you guys want a sequel, then I guess I could try having Legolas transported to the smasher world. Hmmm that would be interesting.

Link: Legolas plus smashers? That would be interesting, but how would he react to Falco's and Fox's guns? He would probably wreck havoc, just trying to stay away from those.

LE: You're right.  Oh well, I guess this would be a wonderful way to torture some of my least favorite characters. Of course it's up to the readers. Hihihi.

Marth: What did you mean by the comment, "I'm not going to have anyone hit me with a blast again.   Not even Samus."?

LE: Oh that, well, personal experience.  Every now and then I'll end up pushing the wrong button and getting shot by Samus's energy ball thing.  Of course it doesn't kill me.  Don't worry. It also happens to Roy.  Whoops I don't think I was supposed to say that.  *Looks at Marth.  Noticing he has his sword ready and coming towards her.  Roy was right behind* I understand.  You'll kill me if I don't run now.  Hehe. *Turns and runs.  While shouting* it doesn't happen very often!!

Link: Well, she just knows how to tick those two off huh.  Oh well I guess I have to say…

Roy, Oh no you don't. *Stops and stands straight* It's my turn.  She wants you to review.  Please Review.  Otherwise she may not be alive and in one piece for the next update.  *Grins before running off again*


	13. No place like home

Sorry for the very slow updates.  This goes with all my chapters. I have made it so that I updated it on the end of the tri celebrating the tri closure.  Along with more then one chapters for my other story, 'Middle has Earth has you'.  From here on out it should be more frequent.  Key word being _frequent_. 

Link: Since she's going to have one of us do the disclaimer I'll do it. Luinedhel Elfobbit only owns Celebfea.

Celebfea: I heard that this is the last chapter.  Is this true?

LE: Yes, this is the last chapter.

Celebfea: Oh. I have enjoyed doing this.  I'll miss this story.

LE: As will I.  Writing this story that is.  I know! If the readers have an idea of a story for me to do then they could tell me and I'll try it.  Of course it would have to be something I'm semi familiar with.  For example: 

1) Has to be mideivil with midevil type of thing

2) Has to be something that I know about.  If your not sure check my profile.

That's about it.  Other then that it is pretty much open.  I know allot more games/movies/books/anime so I guess just drop by one of these and I'll see if I recongnize it

Marth: That's a wonderful idea.

Roy: I like it.

LE: You would.

Roy: *looking hurt* what's that supposed mean?

LE: Nevermind. On with the show

**Chapter 13- No place like home**

Marth suddenly spoke, "I wonder do elves know magic?"  

"Some do. Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond are the strongest." Legolas answered his question.  

"Marth I thought you were weary of wizards." Roy looked at Marth puzzled.  

"Roy, son of Pharea, you were right.  The wizard brought us here, then maybe that's how we get back.  I think that spell used had multiple uses.  We can't get back, without three wizards of equal strength or three very powerful wizards.  Then the other use is the one that we are experiencing now.  A teleportation spell.  Another one is a torture type spell I do believe. We can feel pain, yet we live with that pain, until we are healed with magic.  Or in this case, elven herbs.  Or so I believe.  I could be totally wrong." Marth stated the first part hopefully.  

"So what you are saying is WE CAN'T GET BACK?!" Roy shouted.  

"I think what Marth is saying is that you can, but you need to have three wizards of equal strength.  There fore, Galadriel, Celeborn and Gandalf should be able to do it." Legolas explained.  

Marth nodded.  He sat down with his eyes downcast. 

"That must have been why that magician took Zelda, Fox, and Falco.  He must have tried to kidnap Link, but Link was proving to be too much trouble.  So he sent him here, with us." Roy thought out loud.

"Why would he capture your three friends?"  Legolas asked.

"He captured Zelda because she has a piece of the triforce.  He could easily get Ganon whenever he wants.  Me on the other hand have to try and save Zelda, without getting my piece of the Triforce taken away. The pieces that I have mentioned are part of what is known as the triforce.  If we were to combine our three-triforce pieces then we can counter a decent amount of spells, if not very powerful ones.  If the three pieces were taken from us, then the magician would have one wish of his choice granted.  Ganondorf tried that once and the pieces split.  I have the piece of courage, Zelda has the piece of wisdom, while Ganondorf has the piece of power." Link explained walking in.

"Marth of Altea, I know you are wary of wizards, yet this has to be done. Otherwise we never get to challenge or see anyone of the smashers again." Roy pointed out, trying to convince Marth that it was the right course of action.  

Marth visibly relaxed letting out a sigh.  He knew that Roy was right on both aspects.  He nodded showing that he understood and was willing to do it. 

"Legolas could you get those three people in whatever place they need to?" Marth asked looking up. 

Legolas smiled and nodded.  "Now rest.  You'll need it for the journey."  

Roy followed Legolas out of the room.  Before closing the door he looked in and found Marth, actually obeying an order from a fellow prince for once.  He chuckled at this.  The Next morning Marth had on his cape, his sword was around his waist and his battle armor.  He headed down for the kitchens wanting to eat breakfast somewhere other then his room.  He reached the kitchen and noticed that there was only one cook on duty.

"Excuse me." Marth spoke. 

The cook turned,  "Yes?"  

Noticing Marth she stood surprised.  

"May I have some food? Please?" Marth asked ignoring the look the cook had.  

"Yes, wait here for a moment."  The cook went and got some food for Marth.  

When the elf came back he was carrying some food. 

"Why don't you sit down at the table?  The princes should be here very shortly." The cook lead Marth to t he table.  

He sat down and started eating.  

Before the cook left he asked, "Why were surprised to see me?" 

The cook blushed, "It's usually Legolas or Celebfea that arrive first.  I was expecting them, not you.  Now excuse me, I have some food to prepare."  

The cook left it at that and left.  

"I see someone has beaten me to the table.  Other then Legolas." Celebfea grinned walking in.  

Marth laughed at that.  

"Celebfea, if you get to eat before the me, you'll find yourself hanging from a tree tonight." Legolas joked joining the group.  

"My princes, here is your food. Now no one will get hurt." The cook smiled before laying down four more plates.  

As soon as the cook left another person came in. 

"Some one will be dead if he doesn't wait." Link joked looking at Marth.   

A few minutes later another person decided join the group, 

"Wonderful, Now I have four people to hurt." Roy greeted.  

"Marth, do you feel better?" Celebfea inquired. 

"I feel like I could leave now." Marth replied.  

"You sure?" Legolas tested.  Marth nodded.  

"It's settled.  We'll leave sooner then noon." Legolas stated.  

At this Marth stopped chewing.  

He swallowed shortly after then disbelievingly spoke, "How soon is sooner?"  

There was a hint, very faint mind you, of excitement in his voice. 

"After breakfast if you like." Celebfea replied earning him an elbow in the side.  

"Maybe not THAT soon." Legolas emphasized the word 'that'. "if you wish to leave that soon I guess that could be arranged." Legolas smiled at Marth's reaction.  

"I'm going to go pack." Link excused himself.  

"As will we." Roy spoke for both of the swordsman.  

As soon as he was out of site of the elves he began to be a little unstable.  Roy held on to him, making sure that he survived his trip to his room. When they arrived Marth sat down on the bed. 

"Dnum um nehtih dner U dnyokned." Marth stated earning a chuckle from Roy. (This is harder then I thought.) 

"Hyyt dnurk fi neji nyhmim." Marth chuckled at Roy's comeback. (Good thing wee have horses.)

Marth grabbed his bag and put the clothes that Legolas gave him in there.  

"Heita?"  Marth glanced at Roy. (ready?)

"U'cc ky kid heita." Roy grinned on his way out. (I'll go get ready.)

"U'l syurk fudn." Marth grinned back.  (I'm going with.)

"Ayo dfy mducc ryd heita?" Link greeted.  (You two still not ready?)

"Hya umr'd." Marth replied earning a playful punch from Roy. (Roy isn't.) 

Link chuckled. 'They are definitely back to normal.' He thought before following. 

 Roy went into his room while Marth and Link stood outside waiting.  A few seconds later Roy returned.  

"Ryf U'l heita." Roy stated. (Now I'm ready.) 

All three walked down the corridor to meet with Legolas and Celebfea.  They were enthused.  They were going back.

Notes: important 

That's all folks.  No more on this story. I'm thinking of doing a epilogue. Yea? Nay? Of course my offer still stands, If you want me to write a sequel to this where Legolas is in the smasher universe then I can.  The vote is going on.  Put it in a review.  I've had a lot of funn with this as I hope you have as well.  I'd like to Thank all my reviewers, you have helped me finish this.

**D. Wander**- thanks for your reviews, comments and so forth.  I'm glad to know some one, though indirectly, who like these three characters as much as I.  I love your stories.  Keep writing. 

**Iceprincess- **I thank you for the…few ideas that you gave me.  You have reviewed more then anyone.  So for that, I guess you get Link for a day or two. *grins*

Link: Yea!! Some one likes me! *dances around before looking up* oh crap. I got to go. Bye. *waves before running off*

**Lorin Hawakasky**- Hey thanx for that little correction you gave me at the beginning.  It's school. I'm blaming it on school.  

I also want to thank all of you have read my story but not reviewed.  I know there are some out there.  I know it is a little late for these, but I figured that they can wait until the end of the story, unless of course I think it should be in here sooner. 

Marth: that's it?

Roy: I guess. I was kind of enjoying myself.

Marth: Yea only because you never really got hurt.  I was hurt the most.  Hey LE, is that anyway to treat your best character?

LE: Marth, I fully I agree you.  Now that you mention it perhaps I can have Roy as the hurting in the sequel.  If there is going to be a sequel.

Roy: That's not fair!

LE: *grins* yea I guess your right.  Then again it wasn't fair that Marth had to suffer constently while you didn't.

Link: *has stopped running*I fully agree with LE, for once.

LE: Link…I'd watch it if I were you.

Link: Eeeep. Ok. Understood ma'am.

Good bye every one and enjoy the rest of your life.

Marth: Wait, LE also has two other stories.  One of the stories is matrix and LotR crossover.  The other one is a Dynasty Warriors crossover with LotR.  She would like you to read them and review.

LE: Marth, that's got to have been one of the nicest things that any of you guys have done. Thanx.

Marth: Well, since you have been nice to me, how ever little it may be, I guess I should return the favor.

LE: And I read somewhere that marth was stubborn and stuck up. Yea right.

Everyone: BYE!! 


	14. Epilogue

**Discliamer- Don't own.**

This is a short chapter, I know.  But I wanted to tell what happened when the three swordsmen came back.

**Epilogue**

"Marth, Roy, Link, you're back!" Young Link exclaimed upon entering the front room of the smasher mansion.  

"Yea I guess we are." Roy replied.  "Hey everyone, they're back!" Y. Link yelled at the others. 

 The smashers came in a rush. They stopped in mid strided.  "

Where are Falco, Fox and Sheik?" Dr. Mario asked.  

"Long story short, we were sent to a different time, while those three were caught. We just got back." Marth explained.  

They looked at Marth and noticing him leaning against a wall in a relaxed position. 

 "Since when did Marth lean against walls?" Ganondorf spoke up.  Roy was about to answer when he was cut short by a glare from Marth.  "Where we were sent you grow use to doing things you normally don't do." 

The smashers looked confused.  The place was that bad?  Normally Marth wouldn't change his style in as little as weeks unless it was terrible. 

"What is that?" Y. Link asked pointing out a shiny peice of metal attached to Marth's, Roy's and Link's belts.  

The three swordsmen took the objects out and examined them.  They smiled as they saw what they were.  They were finely done daggers.  It has their names carved in the handle.  The blades had one beautiful design on it.  It was different for each of them.  Marth's it had a crown with a sword coming from through the middle, Roy's had two swords making an 'X' overlapping a shield.  Link's was much more simpler.  His had what looked like the triforce yet it wasn't.  It had a triangle with a sword pointing down beside it.  

"Well, He sure does know how to make you remember his people doesn't he?" Roy asked Marth and Link.  

They could just nod.  They were speechless.  Looking at the other smashers they saw that they were confused. 

"When our three friends get back, we'll tell you the whole story."  Marth promised.  "now I believe there is some planning that needs to be going on to rescue our three friends. Is there not?" All but Ganondorf and Mewtwo agreed.

Notes:

Ok, so I kind of left it open for a sequel didn't I?  I guess I should continue.  This is going to be fun.

Marth: I thought you said you wouldn't do the sequel unless the readers asked?

LE: I had to continue. I couldn't leave the princess alone with two would be psychos

Fox: "Would Be Psychos"? What's that supposed to be mean?

Falco: Yea, what are you implying?

Link: I think she's implying that the two of you could become insane at any moment and that Zelda wouldn't react to well to that treatment.

Zelda: I can save myself!

Link: I know full well you can, as does LE.  Yet she doesn't want you to go insane.  That's all.

Roy: OK enough bickering. I agree with a sequel.  Who else?

*Everyone but Ganondorf, Mewtwo and C. Falcon raise their hands*

Roy: I guess it's settled.

LE: Roy, you deserve the titles you have received. Please review 


End file.
